


Truth or Dare

by theamberissubtle



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko gets drunk and reveals a little too much, Amanda is a bad influence, Diana and Akko are meant to be, Diana is the gayest drunk, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Meddling Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberissubtle/pseuds/theamberissubtle
Summary: No one could tell you whose bright idea it was to crack open a few bottles of Professor Finnelan’s secret home-brewed hooch after curfew on a Friday night.Or the witches get tipsy and certain secrets are revealed. Diana x Akko.





	Truth or Dare

No one could tell you whose bright idea it was to crack open a few bottles of Professor Finnelan’s secret home-brewed hooch after curfew on a Friday night, knowing full well it was the teacher’s annual dinner and they would all be distracted (and equally drunk) on the opposite side of the castle. Yet the impromptu party was in full swing: Hannah and Barbara had volunteered theirs and Diana’s suite, and Amanda had decorated it by turning toilet paper rainbow coloured and throwing endless rolls of it around the furniture. Jasminka had brought snacks, and Constanze’s stanbot was getting under everyone’s feet, looking about as tipsy as its creator who had consumed a rather large tipple upon seeing the giggling intoxicated idiots she was surrounded by. 

Diana might have had a word or two to say about the decor but she was rather preoccupied with an extremely excitable Akko who was running her fingers through her hair, invading her personal space to such a degree that she was actually sitting on her lap. Diana was blushing. Blushing! She, too, was victim to a glass or two of the green stuff but Akko’s usual all-or-nothing nature had escalated to the upper echelons of touchy-feely; she’d talked to everyone in the room at first, babbling nonsense, thoroughly excited to be at her first adult party, but since she’d pried Diana away from her desk twenty minutes previous she hadn’t moved an inch from the blonde witch’s side. 

Everyone in the room had been waiting for that particular romance to be acknowledged for months, so it was no surprise that with their defenses lowered and inhibitions disappearing they were both wrapped up in one another. 

And honestly, most of the reason Hannah and Barbara had volunteered their room for the get-together was because they really, really, really wanted Diana to reveal her feelings and felt it would help being on her own turf, at least semi-comfortable with her environment. Those longing looks and repressed sighs were more than they could take. They adored Diana but wow she was an idiot when it came to her own happiness. Once getting over the dismay of it being Akko of all people to capture their leader’s heart, they’d stealthily started to push the two of them together. 

Everyone in their friendship group had in one way or another. 

Sucy, who was four drinks deep and monitoring the punchbowl, was raising an eyebrow at Lotte, who was watching the entwining pile that was Diana and Akko with unbridled glee. She hadn’t bothered with a drink, wanting to be the designated sober witch – and be the one to remember the entire evening so no one would forget what an embarrassment they’d been. Not that Lotte would use that against any of them; she was too kind for that. Upon meeting Sucy’s gaze, she grinned and gave her a thumbs up; they too had been muttering under their breath for weeks on end, aghast how Akko could be so oblivious to her own infatuation when she talked about Diana’s perfect hair and face and talent and, yes, body (she wears her uniform better than all of us, it shouldn’t be possible!) at least once a day. Twice on a Thursday when they were required to physically exert themselves by jogging the castle grounds. 

They were both idiots, the group unanimously agreed, even if they hadn’t exactly sat down and called a meeting about it. It was common knowledge; the castle was rife with rumours and gossip about the two. Akko, who literally had her head in the clouds, wouldn’t have noticed if her own hat was on fire, and Diana had a talent for disregarding conversions she didn’t care for. Rumour mill aside, they were desperately, stupidly in the crossfires of young love. And now they were drunk idiots. Eighteen years old and let loose on alcohol for the first time, sexual tension simmering, the environment safe and fun, would surely mean progress – or so the group hoped. 

The party was more rambunctious than anyone had anticipated: the music was flickering between Finnish hardcore rock, classical Beethoven, pop jams from the 90s and indie punk ballads featuring angry girl singers.

“This one’s a classic!” Amanda crooned, grabbing Hannah’s hairbrush from her vanity and singing a stream of filthy words that might have been the chorus into the makeshift mic, head banging away. 

“Put Britney back on,” Barbara complained, lolling on the floor. Hannah nodded vigorously at her side and hiccoughed, “Yeah, that one about spicing up your life.”

Sucy rolled her eyes and poured herself another drink. 

Meanwhile Akko and Diana were oblivious to the bickerings over the music: they couldn’t hear anything outside of their own bubble. Though Akko hadn’t drunk much, it had gone straight to her head (the lightweight), making her chatty and cuddly in equal measure. More to ignore the fact her room was the setting for an indecent soiree worthy of Aunt Daryl’s nastiest condemnation, Diana had quickly drank a glass or two of something luminescent from the punchbowl, and it was making her oddly serene and light-headed. And slow. She felt like she was blinking a lot. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling but it was hardly upholding her reputation for being quick-witted and, well, smart. 

“You’re really pretty,” Akko was saying, a hand lying confidently atop Diana’s bare thigh where her skirt met her tights. 

Diana’s eyes were glued to the offending hand, frozen in space and time. 

“Really, though, it’s quite unfair,” Akko huffed, waving her other hand around wildly. No-filter tipsy Akko was something else entirely. If Diana had thought her a force to be reckoned with sober, this was a whole other level of temptation and torture. “You’re very distracting.”

“Distracting,” Diana echoed, catching up with the conversation. She shifted in her seat, Akko’s hand still solidly resting on her leg. “Akko...” She was still looking down, clearly torn between wriggling away and putting her own hand on top to hold her in place. 

Akko followed her gaze and stopped talking.

“Oh, she said blankly. In a split-second she seemed to realise that she was in fact feeling soft, lovely skin. Diana’s skin. Bare skin. The skin of her thigh. She gapped for a moment and then nearly fell off Diana’s lap. “I’m sorry,” she wailed, scabbling to her feet. “Is this making you uncomfortable? I’m so sorry, I’m being far too touchy-”

“Uncomfortable isn’t the word I’d use,” Diana muttered, shifting in her seat again. 

Akko stopped babbling, eyes widening at the implication.

While Diana’s brain was slowing down, Akko’s was cottoning onto situations a lot faster. 

She met Diana’s eyes and the moment was so heavily loaded that everyone in the vicinity, despite it being loud - Amanda was screaming into a hairbrush still to the song of her choice - turned to look. After a long moment of every witch in the room throwing knowing glances at one another (Sucy and Lotte nodding an affirmative, Hannah and Barbara holding their breath, Stanbot bleating) Amanda had to be the one to break the silence.

“FINALLY. The sexual tension was killing me. Just go fuck in Akko’s room and not here.”

“Amanda!” Lotte yelped on behalf of everyone, though most of the room had snickered. 

Diana snapped out of her staring contest with Akko and turned to glare at the redheaded witch, but Akko was turning beet-red, her mind evidently flashing with the possibilities. “I don’t want to do you drunk,” Akko whispered-yelled to Diana – and the room. “If, um, you wanted to do that... I want to be sober and non-blurry.”

Lotte swooned. 

Diana’s mouth fell open; she seemed to forget they had an audience. “You want to...sleep with me.”

Akko nodded vehemently. “All the time!”

“I can vouch for that. She has loud dreams,” Sucy deadpanned.

“Go for it, Diana,” Barbara encouraged her, slurring her words. She addressed the room at large: “She has dreams too, and she doodles Akko’s name in hearts a lot. She forgets to erase them from her notes.”

Lotte clutched her heart. “Diana doodles?”

“That’s what you’re focused on right now,” Amanda snorted at Lotte. “Doodles.”

Diana shook her head as though to dislodge the noise. “I cannot believe I am having this conversation in front of everyone.” Then Akko’s answer caught up with her. “Wait, what?” she spluttered, uncharacteristically shrill. 

Akko was still beaming at her, not fazed in the least by her admission. Sober Akko would be mortified, but tispy Akko was filled to the brim with confidence. “I really like you, Diana. I should have gotten drunk a whole year ago, telling you this right now is so easy!”

Diana looked to Akko as though she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Tispy or not, her brain deserved a few moments to absorb the information She looked to Sucy, who was bored of the spectacle and was back to pouring drinks, at Lotte, who had her mouth open and hearts in her eyes, and Amanda, who was wriggling her eyebrows. Well, trying to wriggle her eyebrows. 

“Do you want to go somewhere else and talk?” she finally managed to say, lowering her voice so that Akko was forced to lean in, grabbing her shoulder to stop her swaying. 

“Sure.” Akko beamed down at her. “Ask me anything you like, I’m an open book. A-n-y-thing. Like, ask me how much I like you.” Her voice lowered, conspiratorial. “Spoiler alert, it’s a lot.”

She looked proud of herself. Spoiler alert had been an expression she’d learned a week ago.

Diana brain and mouth were not working in harmony, so she simply didn’t speak at all, confused and thrilled and surprised in equal measure. By this point Akko had settled back on her lap and she automatically let her arms settle on Akko’s waist, the other girl happily snuggling into her, content to chatter away in her ear. 

“Maybe they shouldn’t wander off together,” Sucy remarked. “Akko might fall off the tower and die and it looks like Diana’s in shock; I doubt she can remember a single spell right now.”

“Mushrooms has a point,” Amanda said, clicking her fingers. “They can fuck sober after all. Anyway, enough of them! Barbies, give me the musical remote thingy, I’m ready to astound you all by singing a full duet.”

“Over my dead body,” Hannah huffed, immediately tearing her eyes away from the two in the corner. 

“That can be arranged-”

Jasminka stood up, threw her packet of chips to the side, and flicked her wand to play some kind of Korean pop song. They all cowered back: Jasminka was an angry drunk. Even Stanbot stopped roaming and settled by Constanze’s feet. 

“Right. That’s sorted,” Amanda laughed nervously, and took a step closer to Hannah and Barbara, who mimicked her actions. Safety in numbers. “Wanna play truth or dare instead?”

Sucy grinned her most maniacal grin. “I’ve never liked you more, O’Neill.”

After rallying the troops into a somewhat organized circle, and even managing to drag Akko from Diana’s lap and into the midst of it all, Amanda grabbed an empty bottle of hooch and stuck it in the centre. The true fun (according to Sucy and Amanda) was about to begin. They all did a quick salute to Finnelan, whose alcohol was serving them well in all kinds of ways. 

“Rules! There aren’t any, really. I’ll flick my wand at this bottle and whoever it stops at has to pick truth or dare. The spinner gets to ruin the other person’s life by truth-ing or daring. See, simple. I’ll go first.” She flicked her wand and they all followed the bottles’ movement, everyone except Diana who was still staring at Akko. “DIANA!” Amanda yelped gleefully, diverting her attention. “TRUTH OR DARE!”

“Must I play?”

“Yes,” everyone in the room declared, including Akko.

“Fine. I pick truth.”

“Coward,” Sucy huffed, already losing interest. 

Amanda, however, grinned. “How long have you wanted to stick your tongue down Kagari’s throat?”

“That is an inappropriate insinuation-”

“One month, two months, a year, what?” Amanda interrupted. “Share with the group. I did forget to mention that anyone refusing a dare gets a forfeit punishment, devised by yours truly. And I’m thinking naked sprints around the castle. AND-” Here she raised her wand and drew a circle in the air. “Here is a truth veil. If you lie under oath, we’ll know it.”

Cheekily, she grinned and took a bow.

Everyone looked at her a little impressed and a little frightened. They had clearly underestimated Amanda’s skills, both when drunk and sober. A truth veil was not an easy spell to cast. Though it wouldn’t have been strong enough to force answers in an inquisition, it was enough to terrify a few drunken teenagers into confessing their deepest secrets in fears they’d be caught lying and have to haul their naked selves around the very large, very cold castle. 

Sadly, Diana couldn’t argue her way out of this one, so she reluctantly opted for the truth. She did not want to run around the castle nude thank you very much. 

“Since I acknowledged my feelings? Four months.”

The group held its breath; the truth veil shimmered in approval. 

“Really?” Akko turned her attention to the blushing blonde, leaning over and resting her hand on her thigh – again. Her eyes were sparkling. “We could have been making out for four whole months?”

“You’ve had feelings for me for months?” Diana asked, amazed. She’d thought herself observant! Then again, she’d never been able to find her feet around Akko, before or after acknowledging her feelings. 

“For ages!” Akko revealed, and the truth veil shimmered again. “I’ve wanted to tell you for weeks and weeks and weeks-”

“We get it,” Amanda said, holding up her hand. “We’re all very proud of you for acting on your goo-goo eyes but right now we’re playing the best game mankind ever invented, so zip it. Well done, Cavendish. The clothes stay on. Your turn.”

Diana sighed and took her turn, the bottle spinning obediently and landing on Lotte, who glanced at everyone and said, rather boldly, “dare.”

“Gutsy,” Amanda approved. 

Sucy looked to her friend with an eyebrow raised as though to say really. Diana stared at Akko’s hand on her thigh, zoning out from the game. Amanda huffed at everyone; Hannah and Barbara were already giggling and whispering to each other, and Constanze was fiddling with a mechanism of some sort, patting a needy Stanbot on the head. 

“Oi, pay attention!”

She slapped Akko’s hand out of the way so Diana could concentrate.

“Hey!” Akko yelped. “I was enjoying that.”

“Feel her up later, you fiend,” Amanda glowered. 

Gasping, Akko pleaded with the blonde witch, “I wasn’t, I swear. Oh, wait, maybe I was! I’m sorry! I have no filters! My brain has stopped working!”

“That happened a long time ago,” Hannah muttered. 

Diana waved her apology aside. “I don’t mind,” she said, and the veil shimmered. “It’s just... distracting.”

“Diana, just pick a dare,” Amanda huffed.

“Fine. Lotte, I dare you to take a sip from the punch bowl.”

“Laaaaaaaaame.”

As asked, Lotte poured a measure of the bubbling green substance and grimaced as she swallowed. 

Lotte spun Hannah, who she made reveal her secret love of Nightfall to the group – to no one’s surprise. Hannah made Sucy eat one of her poisonous mushrooms. She opened up her cloak, picked one from a hidden jar, and dropped it into her mouth with relish. Constanze, prompted for a secret, revealed to the group that she considered her best friend to be Akko. Amanda was dared to kiss the most attractive person in the room, and it made everyone laugh when she kissed a mirror. When she spun Akko, her grin went wide and terrifying. 

“Akko,” she began, narrowing her eyes at her target. 

“Hai,” Akko responded, smiling dopily. 

Diana glared at Amanda in warning. 

“What’s your go-to Diana fantasy when you’re zoning out in class?”

“You can’t ask her that-”

Akko waved nonchalantly. “I’d like to state for the record that I’m mostly thinking about food in class. In the interest of playing the game and not getting naked, however, I guess it would have to be Diana, me, broom closet.”

“Tactful,” Diana approved – she’d expected anything but. 

So had Amanda apparently. The truth-veil hadn’t minded that answer, either: it shimmered in approval. “Well played, Kagari. I was expecting explicit details.”

“Wanted explicit details more like,” Hannah muttered and she and Barbara burst into giggles. 

“Thanks!” Akko grinned, always pleased with a compliment. Upon spinning Barbara, she followed her gut instinct and asked curiously, “Why did you hate me so much last year?”

“Jealousy.” Barbara rolled her eyes at herself, at Hannah, at the ceiling. The veil was shimmering. “I was jealous, okay? You were loud and obnoxious and motivated and Diana’s attention turned to you pretty fast and Hannah and I were scared she’d not want to hang out with us anymore.”

“Girls...” Diana murmured, surprised, and she instinctively stood up and made her way over to their side of the circle, opening her arms: the two buried their way in, clinging to her.

“I am so, so sorry if that’s what you felt,” she said, letting her emotions guide her for once – she didn’t need to put up a front tonight. The truth-veil was freeing in its own way. “I would never replace you two with anyone.”

Equally surprised at their honest answer, Akko simply gapped. “O-okay then.” That was something to wrap her head around. Jealous... They were jealous of her. All this time she’d thought she’d accidentally offended or cursed their family or something. 

Hannah and Barbara both sniffled. “We know, Diana. Well, now we know. Besides, we didn’t realize your fascination was a giant crush at first. We just thought you wanted to be best friends with her. That would have been unacceptable.”

“Girls,” Diana murmured again, hugging them close. 

Amanda didn’t have a witty comment to make. That was more truth than the veil could handle and it disappeared, signifying the end of the game. 

“Well, no one got naked,” she said, trying to lighten the mood. 

It worked and everyone laughed: Jasminka bit into a sausage roll in support. 

Akko let Diana and her friends have a moment of peace and quiet and stalked over to Lotte and Sucy. The alcohol was wearing off; she didn’t feel overzealous and blurry anymore. When she asked about the usual symptoms of secret home-brewed hooch, Sucy shrugged and said, “I may have spiked the punchbowl with sobering draught after a while. I thought we all could use it.”

Impressed, Lotte beamed. “That’s so good of you, Sucy!”

“Whatever. I didn’t want those two sobbing into my good mushrooms,” Sucy muttered, looking over at Hannah and Barbara, “and this one-“ She nudged her thumb at Akko. “-spilling anymore of her secrets to the entire room. Diana deserves to hear her feelings in private.”

“Sucy!” Lotte was joyous. “You’re an angel!”

“Am not.”

“That is thoughtful,” Akko pondered, then felt the first shiver of embarrassment. “Wait a minute, did I just say I wanted to have sex with Diana in a broom closet?” 

“Yes,” Sucy confirmed, delighting in her discomfort. 

“Oh man.” Akko peaked between her fingers at the girl in question; she was glancing her way, and when she saw Akko’s gaze she gave her a soft smile, her own intoxication clearly wearing off. “I told Diana Cavendish I want to sleep with her. I put my hand on her thigh!”

“It looked like she was enjoying it,” Sucy reassured her. 

“I-I--“ Akko slunk to the floor. “What...have I done.”

Biting her lip, Lotte patted her on the shoulder, unsure how to handle a post-alcohol-comedown Akko. It was certainly a new one. Never a dull moment with her roommates, she figured. 

“Akko.” Diana was suddenly there, standing in front of the heap on the floor. She guessed what was wrong, feeling her own tipsiness subside. “Don’t be sorry. Although I would have liked our moment to have been more private, I do not regret the words spoken. You were candid. You were...Akko. I wish I had your bravery.”

“Really?” Akko looked up at her. “You’re okay with me blurting all of that out?”

Diana smiled reassuringly. “I wasn’t exactly the pinnacle of sobriety. I, too, said some candid things. Though I would have liked to woo you a little more, I don’t regret the circumstances in which we revealed our...feelings?” She looked to be asking for confirmation, as though Akko's hand hadn't been gripping her thigh all evening. 

Awed, Akko’s heart-eyes were on full display, and Sucy made a retching sound. Lotte slapped her arm, busy watching a full-blown romantic declaration unfurl before her very eyes. 

“Would you like to take a walk?” Diana ventured, a little bemused by the silent staring. 

“Would I!” Akko scrambled to her feet, gripping Diana’s outstretched hand with excitement. “Yes! Moonlit walk! No hangover! YOU! Best night ever.”

Embarrassment forgotten, she dragged Diana from the room. 

Amanda watched them leave the room together, smiling softly at their entwined hands. “The idiots,” she declared to the room, “may not be as useless as we feared.”

Everyone raised a glass of their sober-draught and cheered, “To Diakko!”

“Dianakko,” Sucy corrected.

Amanda frowned. “Cagari. Ha. Get it?”

“There’s nothing to get. That’s Akko’s last name.”

“But with a C-”

Meanwhile, as the room squabbled over their official couple name, Akko had succeeded in leading Diana to the top of the tallest tower. The temptation to skip and swing their hands was overwhelming, but she managed to contain herself. They kept catching one another’s eyes as they walked, identical blushes creeping up their cheeks. 

Alone at last.

Somewhere near Finnelan’s office they could hear whooping and hollering and perhaps a yee-haw from what sounded suspiciously like Professor Pisces – in fish language no less. Anyone would think the students of Luna Nova drove them to drink.

Akko snorted at the noise, meeting Diana’s eyes and blushing yet again. If her heart palpitated anymore it would do some damage, she reckoned, and tried to calm down. She’d been around Diana before. Even with her feelings at full pelt the last few weeks, she’d managed to put a sentence together in front of her. Away from the room and other people, however, she felt bashful – and more than a little conscious that she’d been far more revealing than she would have liked. It was one thing to admit her feelings, but another entirely to be twirling her crush’s hair while perched on their lap, chattering about how attractive she found them. 

Diana, too, seemed to be suffering the same fate. She was looking around nervously, not sure how to sit or where to lock her gaze. She settled for crossing her legs and folding her hands together in her lap. They were letting their legs drop over the tower balcony, surveying the speculator view of the castle grounds and night sky. 

“Look-”

“Akko I-”

They both laughed, some of the tension dissipating. 

“Sorry,” Akko grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears; Diana’s eyes followed the movement intently and it gave Akko a rush of confidence. “You go first. I seem to stick my foot in my mouth a lot.”

“Actually, I was going to commend you. I meant what I said earlier, about you being brave. You have a lot of spirit.”

“Or I’m stupid and reckless,” Akko snorted. “But that’s okay because it got me you.” Whoops, that was meant to stay inside her head. She wasn’t even drunk! “Wait, no, sorry, I meant... I mean, I-”

“Don’t,” Diana said gently, letting her hand rest atop Akko’s. “If you want me, then...” She motioned with the other hand as though to say I’m yours. 

Akko beamed; her smile rivaled the stars decorating the clear night sky. Diana Cavendish was hers. Really! After all this time! After all this pining. Her friends might have thought her oblivious to her own feelings, but she’d known all along that she’d felt was was at first a deep fondness for Diana and later an awful lot more, perhaps love. She had initially tried to reign herself in for once. Somewhat. In her mind, unrequited love was better than losing Diana as a burgeoning best friend. But here her love was, requited! 

“I’m yours,” Akko murmured aloud, “and you’re mine. Wow. Wow, wow, wow.”

She meant it, too. Wow. 

Diana smiled shyly, letting her fingers entwine with Akko’s – who looked down at their joined hands in awe. 

“Wow,” she breathed out again. 

“Is that all you can say?” Diana teased, but her eyes were sparkling and she was having a hard time keeping her voice in check – it was threatening to shake. Her body was a taut string, waiting to snap, to react; a lot had happened in the last hour. 

“Yes! Wow, Diana, you’re so magical,” Akko teased and launched into an impressively long-winded monologue about Diana’s various traits until the witch was forced to clap a hand to her mouth, red-faced. 

“Go into town tomorrow for cake?” Akko asked after a minute of peaceful silence, swinging her legs from atop the tower. A million ideas were flickering through her bran: she could take Diana for dinner; they could stroll around the town; they could study in the library and make out against the boo-

“I would like that.”

“Oh, we can share! Double cake!”

“Anything you like.”

“Are we dating?” Akko asked sneakily.

Diana cleared her throat. “Yes,” she said, summoning some confidence. If Akko could be bold then so could she. “We are.”

Akko barely refrained from dancing in her seat. “Cool,” she whispered, reverently. 

Mouth twitching, Diana turned her gaze back to the night sky, content with letting Akko play with her fingers. This truly was the best worst decision she had made, and on some level she supposed she ought to thank her meddling friends, who were less than subtle in their attempts to push her and Akko together, and Finnelan, whose green substance proved more than adequate as a truth serum. 

All in one night Diana Cavendish had gotten drunk, declared her feelings to Atsuko Kagari after months of repressing them, played truth or dare, and gotten a girlfriend. 

Her aunt would be scandalized. Her mother would have been proud. 

“Dating,” Akko was murmuring to herself.

Diana watched her until she met her eyes and it was the simplest thing in the world to lean over, let her eyes flicker closed in anticipation, and brush her lips against Akko’s – who was rigid for a moment before enthusiastically wrapping her arms around her neck and bringing her closer. 

The one thought that registered to both of them was how well they fit. 

Reluctantly breaking apart for air, Akko’s eyes sparkled with such adoration that Diana vowed there and then to put her entire soul into making this work. She knew that she was liable to get caught up in her work; to be too cold and distant; but she wanted to be the person Akko looked at like that, like she believed Diana was responsible for all the good in the world. 

Akko, too, was breathless with the desire to be the very best version of herself. Diana was watching her like no one had ever looked at her before, like she was capable of all the magic she’d always wanted to create. With Diana, anything felt possible. 

“I don’t want to go inside.”

“Me neither,” Diana said, inching closer; a difficult feat as they were already pressed up against one another. “But the Professor’s will eventually make their way to bed, and we’re quite conspicuous sitting up here.”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine,” Akko huffed, wrapping both arms around Diana’s.

“I also don’t trust Amanda to leave my things alone.”

“That’s... probably true,” Akko considered.

With youthful dexterity, she leapt to her feet, pulling Diana up with her. Before Diana could grab her hand, however, a cheeky grin made its way onto Akko’s face.

“Truth or dare, Diana?”

Playing along, Diana put a hand on her hip. “Truth.”

Akko bit her lip, slipping right back into bashful. “My truth. I’ve liked you for a long time.” She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears; there was a thud thud thudding in her blood. “I just wanted you to know that.” Content, Akko made to turn away and lead them back to their forms, but Diana hadn’t quite finished. 

“Truth or dare,” she challenged when Akko turned back around in confusion. 

“Dare,” Akko smiled, because of course Akko would pick dare.

“Kiss me again,” Diana said, because that’s all she could say, really. The rest she could communicate with her mouth pressed to her girlfriend’s.

They didn’t even notice the sky erupt in sudden fireworks, and if Amanda, Hannah, Barbara, Sucy and Lotte took credit for it the next day, it would only be disputed by Professors Ursula, Holbrook and Pisces... in private of course, at their next staff meeting. 

Finnelan never did find out who stole her hooch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
